The Soft War
250px|thumb|King Sanjay Rash 250px|thumb|Dono & de Onderonians The Soft War is de 4de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5 en de 3de in de Onderon-verhaallijn. Openingstekst The Rebels elect a new leader. With their training complete, Obi-Wan and Anakin have left Ahsoka on Onderon, to monitor and advise the Rebels as they continue to strike under the command of Steela Gerrera. Facing an escalation of Rebel attacks, the Separatists have send reinforcements to strengthen their hold on the city of Iziz as the battle of the planet unfolds. Synopsis De Onderonian Rebels voeren hun volgende aanval uit wanneer de CIS versterkingen krijg in Iziz. Ze leggen een hinderlaag aan en vernietigen een AAT en een MTT. Het doel is vooral om de Onderonians op de hoogte te brengen van hun doel. Lux Bonteri en Ahsoka Tano plaatsen holographic projectors zodat Steela Gerrera het volk kan toespreken via een hele grote holografische projectie. King Sanjay Rash wordt alsmaar wanhopiger en hij roept nogmaals Ramsis Dendup tot de orde. Rash wordt nu geassisteerd door Kalani, de Super Tactical Droid en General Tandin, de aanvoerder van het leger en de paleiswacht. Rash wil voorgoed afrekenen met Dendup die volgens hem de aanstoker is van de aanvallen van de terroristen. Dono krijgt dit bericht te horen via handelaars en de Onderon Rebels willen dit voorkomen. Steela Gerrera geeft aan om te wachten tot de executie, maar zo lang wil Saw Gerrera niet wachten en hij verlaat de groep tegen de bevelen in van zijn zuster. Ahsoka krijgt te horen van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker dat de missie het belangrijkste is en dat ze nogmaals niet mag ingrijpen, ongeacht haar gevoelens voor de opstand. Saw geraakt tot bij Dendup, maar wanneer ze willen ontsnappen, blijken ze in een val te zijn gelopen. Dono was Saw echter gevolgd en merkt dat hij wordt gegrepen. Wanneer ze dat nieuws gaat melden, wil Lux hem meteen gaan redden, maar Steela wil dat iedereen bij het plan blijft omdat de CIS wil dat de Rebellen van zich laten horen. Saw wordt gefolterd door Kalani, maar lost geen woord over de verblijfplaats van de Rebellen. Tandin laat de folteringen stoppen en verwijt Kilani om slechts een manier te beheersen om oorlog te voeren. Tandin geeft Saw wat te drinken en tijdens hun gesprek probeert Saw in te praten op de ervaren General in verband met de toekomst en het verleden van Onderon. 's Morgens wordt Ramsis Dendup terechtgesteld, maar de Rebellen en Ahsoka bevinden zich in de buurt. Wanneer King Rash Dendup wil laten onthoofden, komen de Rebellen in actie. Ze vuren op de IG-100 MagnaGuards en Dendup kan worden gered. Wanneer er een weg blijkt te ontstaan naar de vrijheid, wordt Dono echter neergeschoten en blijken ze Rebellen te zijn omsingeld door Super Battle Droids. Ahsoka maakt zich klaar om in te grijpen, maar dat blijkt niet nodig wanneer General Tandin en de paleiswacht de Battle Droids omsingelen. Tandin gijzelt nu King Rash en geeft de andere rebellen een kans om te vluchten met Dendup. Tandin lijkt een zekere dood tegemoet te gaan, maar Ahsoka komt in actie en duwt de Battle Droids opzij met een Force Push. Wanneer de Battle Droids de achtervolging wil inzetten, begint het publiek zich te roeren en houden ze de Battle Droids tegen. De CIS gaat meer troepen sturen, maar het volk was nu al in opstand gekomen tijdens de executie van Dendup. In het schuiloord van de Rebellen spreekt Tandin zijn trouw uit ten opzicht van Dendup, die op zijn beurt zegt dat de sleutel bij de burgers ligt. Hun steun is meer dan ooit nodig om de strijd te winnen. Nadat Ahsoka zegt dat de CIS op de hoogte is van de betrokkenheid van de Jedi, vraagt ze extra middelen aan Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker, maar zij antwoorden dat de Jedi Council hierover zal moeten beslissen. Index Nieuwe Personages *General Tandin *R9-D9 Bekende Personages *General Kalani *Saw Gerrera *Steela Gerrera *Ramsis Dendup *Lux Bonteri *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker Locaties *Onderon **Iziz ***Yolahn Square ***Unifar Temple Anderen *Electroguillotine *MTT *AAT *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *Super Tactical Droid *Droideka *IG-100 MagnaGuard Bron *The Soft War op SW.com category:Televisie